Whiz Kid (Kurt Powers)
Fictional character biography Early life Kurt Arnold Powers was born in Crystal City to a surgeon named Eugene and a woman named Beverly. As a child, Kurt's parents left him one night to travel to a dinner honoring Dr. Eugene Powers. On the way however, a tire blew out and they crashed. Beverly was severly injured, and Eugene insisted on operating on his wife. However he was unable to save her and she passed away. After his wife's death, Eugene became a gambler and a drunk, losing his medicine practice, which led to the accidental murder of a loan shark. Eugene did not defend himself in court because he still felt guilty for the death of Beverly. With his father serving a life sentence in prison, young Kurt Powers was forced to live with a foster family, and was raised as a single child by Carl and Martha Nolan. During his teenage years, Kurt studied martial arts at the local dojo. He was also deemed as a genius after graduating from university. By the age of 20, he had several degrees in the sciences under his belt. Despite his scientific beliefs, Kurt grew up reading many fictional books based on magic and sorcery. One book in particular was about a sorcerer from the middle ages that vanished while on a quest to reach the stars in space. After graduation, Kurt applied for a career as a physician at the Crystal City Scientific Testing Facility, and became one of the head scientists of the facility by the young age of 23. In that same year, he had gained his father's inheritance, which he used as funding in order to finance his research. He worked closely on his projects, and became partners with the likes of Alex Breeze, Emma Miles and Donovan Cannon. His closest friend however was his colleague, Connor Cox. However when the fundings of their latest project were cut, Kurt Powers, determined to experiment the reaction of the newly discovered element Xerozium to exposure from the Van Allen belt (the theory in his favourite fictional book was that the sorcerer fused his powers with the belt), announced that the experiment would be conducted on that very night, despite being unprepared and unfinished. It was Kurt's initiative that the fateful project which had his colleagues accompanying him took place. The group snuck into the facility and initiated the program, which resulted with the Xerozium rod attracting lethal doses of cosmic radiation. Kurt neglected to account for the abnormal radiation levels within the experimental chamber, until the cosmic rays slipped into the chamber, slipping into the breath of the group. At this moment, Connor Cox attempted to open the chamber and retrieve the Xerozium rod, but it was Kurt that got in his way in an attempt to keep the procedure going, but in his quick haste, grabs the rod, resulting with a huge beam of light flooding the entire facility, and the group falling unconscious. Soon after, the rays disappeared from the facility, and amazingly the entire group survived apparently unharmed. However a few days after the incident, they found that their bodies and abilities have been dramatically altered. Kurt found that he had gained powers over magical and mystical arts, and that all of this power was stored within the small rod of Xerozium that he grabbed during the transformation. It was at Kurt Powers's suggestion that they decided to use their new abilities to serve mankind as the Crystal League. Kurt was chosen to lead the group, and dubbed himself Whiz Kid, combining his newfounds powers of magic and his intellectual knowledge of science. Whiz Kid TBA Powers and abilities Whiz Kid is a Magic Manipulator, but only while in possession of the Wand of Xeroz. While in possession, he becomes a powerful Sorcerer whose abilities are apparently genetic. But as he prefers to do so, he usually casts spells through his Fingetips. He has proven that he is capable of casting spells without any verbal commands, but at times, he would cast the spells through verbal commands. However on very rare occasions, Whiz Kid can cast spells by writing them in his own blood rather than any other action. As stated by himself in the past, blood magic is far more powerful than any other incantation. This is used as a last resort, only to heal from severe physical damage preventing him to cast or to speak. The limits of the powers stored within the Wand of Xeroz has never been clearly established. Whiz Kid can be called the most Powerful member of the Crystal League. He has used his powers to command elemental forces (fire, water, wind & earth), heal, transmute transmogrify objects, manipulate minds, shapeshift, freeze, fly and attack his opponents with energy blasts. Despite this, his powerful Enchantments against beings of magic, like gods, are able to restrict his powers, preventing him to access enchanted places or dispel their own powers. Without possession of the Wand of Xeroz, Whiz Kid would be rendered Powerless. The Wand can be possessed by any other being, and that being could manipulate those Magical Powers itself, but their consciousness would then bond with Whiz Kid's. For example, if you were to possess the wand for yourself, not only would you gain his Magical Powers, but his Memories and Thoughts. But because of this, the Wand has gained its own consciousness, and can at times restrict the bearer from activating its powers, and can manipulate the Mind of the bearer until it returns to possession of Whiz Kid himself. Even without possession of the Wand, Whiz Kid is also a considerable martial artist, learning martial arts in his youth before becoming a Scientist, as well as a considerable Strategist, as proven as the Leader of the Crystal League. Other versions TBA Trivia TBA Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Crystal City Residents Category:Magia Residents Category:1980s Births